


Play Me a Laugh

by allonsy_gabriel



Series: The Other 51 [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loneliness, Poetry, This Seems Fluffy, Unhappy Ending, but it is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: Play me a laughSing me a smilePaint me a memoryThat'll last me a while





	Play Me a Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two months ago, but it was after I started this challenge so it's fine. I'll try to make the next poetry piece I post not super sad.

Play me a laugh

Sing me a smile

Paint me a memory

That'll last me a while

 

Chase away the darkness

Fight off the tears

Don't make me sit alone

I've had enough loneliness for years

 

Hold my hand in yours

Pull me closer with every breath

For with this weight upon my soul

I don't have many left


End file.
